


Touch Me

by KouUsagi



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: A lil noncon, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, warnercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouUsagi/pseuds/KouUsagi
Summary: “I’ve just been having a lot of repetitive dreams lately. Do you know what it means?”“That it’ll eventually come true?” they both looked at each other with puzzled shrugs.
Relationships: Yakko/Dot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'll only apologize for the generic title.

Things were as normal as normal could get for the Warner siblings: running amuck, pestering people who—most likely—deserved it, and only one building came down today! No matter, Plotz had enough money under his thumb to have an exact replica rebuilt the very next day. Yeah things were normal, except the oldest Warner had been acting different lately. It was a smooth transition from cutting short the horse-play to practically avoiding his siblings, mainly his sister. There were times Yakko had began to think of Dot in another light. A more taboo light.

Thoughts of his sister kept him up until the middle of the night. Thoughts of squishing her against him and holding her tight like a cuddly toy, it was therapeutic to him when they all shared a bed; initially he thought he just missed the closeness. He felt ashamed about it, but he also thought a lot about kissing his sister and not just the usual kisses he shares with his siblings, but actually having their lips touch and maybe sliding his tongue in her mouth, her cute little face flustered from the gesture and wanting more…

He sighed to himself and sat up, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, trying to get himself together. He got out of bed and made his way to his sibling’s shared bedroom, slowly creaking the door open he found them both sleeping the night away in their beds. Wakko was on his back, his loud snoring filling the room every now and then; Dot was always the heavy sleeper she just hated when the light flashed in her face.

Yakko chuckled to himself at his darling siblings and stepped inside first to Wakko, since half his body was hanging off the bed. He carefully adjusted his brother’s body and tucked him back in once he was finished he leaned down and kissed his cheek; earning a soft hum and his brother turning to nestle into his pillow. He was so cute, but no one was cuter than their baby sister.

The eldest eventually made his way to Dot’s bed and knelt in front of her, adoring her sleeping form. He stroked her cheek and tilted her head back ever so slightly, before slowly moving in to softly peck his sister on the lips. He never thought he’d act on his bold feelings, at least not while she was sleeping. He felt like a creep but he couldn’t help himself, he hesitated but he went in for another soft kiss...and then another, his cheeks flushed when he she let out a deep sigh, murmuring something in her stupor. He smiled fondly at her and decided he got what he wanted out of his system for that night and quietly left their room. For almost a month this had been his new routine. And for about a month Dot had been having dreams of being kissed by an unknown pair of lips.

The next night a storm had rolled through Burbank, just like the weatherman said it would; apparently it would be storming for the next few days. Heavy droplets banged against the tin, there was a flash of lightning that lingered; lighting up through the window and right in her face immediately followed by the booming sound of thunder.

The bright light had woke her up; by the time she managed to crack her eye open, the light had dimmed in disappeared. Dot nestled a bit, but found that kind of hard to do once she noticed she was being embraced. Judging by the longer body she assumed it to be Yakko; her back was to his chest and his arm was draped around her waist while he was snuggled up closely to her. Only Yakko did that. She wasn’t surprised to find her brother in her bed he hated the loud sound of thunder and this was his comfort, cuddling his siblings.

Dot assumed her brother was asleep judging from the lack of movement and his silence. The sound of rain bouncing off the tin was just enough to lull her back to sleep, she just hoped the bright lightning wouldn’t strike near them again, or worse the actual tower.

Her heavy lids began to set over her tired eyes for her to drift off to sleep but it wasn't a moment later that she found that gloveless hand around her waist disappearing into her pajama pants. Dot froze, a million things running through her mind with the initial instinct to scream, _“what are you doing?!”_ but she just couldn't push the words from her throat, so she just lied there pretending to be asleep as one of his fingers slowly and ever so gently traced the outline of her slit through her underwear.

As weird as the she felt about the situation her heart began to race at the gentle stimulation, feeling a slight throb in her crotch; she heard Yakko sigh as he felt her underwear dampen. He was excited and she could feel it poking her butt through his pajamas pants. Dot was horrified, _what was he doing, has he done this before, why?!_ She would ask all these questions...but the lump in her throat was blocking them. She clamped her eyes shut as Yakko traced his finger up and began to tease her little clit by massaging it in little circles, her cheeks flushed as the need for release built in her. When he felt she was damp enough, he used his fingers to slowly push her panties to the side and carefully dipped his finger into her wetness, relishing the feel of her for as long as he can. He carefully pulled his fingers away from her and held his hand out in front of them both so he could examine his sister’s wetness in the very dim lighting from the window. Dot peeked and was greeted with the sight of Yakko's fingertips playing with her own sticky fluids. She felt so embarrassed; she just wanted to go to sleep. Her brother pulled his hand back to himself, but Dot couldn't see what he did after that; when his fingers slid back into her pajama pants she noticed they were really wet. Did he lick his fingers? Dot suppressed a shutter while his index finger teased her entrance.

Yakko was hesitant he was afraid of her waking up and terrified of waking Wakko up. He wanted to hide his dirty secret until he could sort it out...But for now he gave into his dark desire and slowly slid his index finger into his little sister’s tight pussy. Completely unaware that she had been awake the whole time.

Those acting lessons really did pay off; Dot still didn't move, she could feel his erratic breathing on her ears and it seemed the further he pushed his finger into her core, the more compelled he was to release a light awestruck gasp.

Tears threatened to form in her eyes as her big brother began to slowly pump his finger out of her pussy. She felt so confused knowing this was wrong but is started to feel so good...but she didn't want this, she wanted sleep.  
Yakko grew a little too excited and began to lightly hump against her little butt. He was silent but dot could still hear how his breathing picked up since he was right in her ear.

His finger pumped a little faster he was getting excited by just the faint sound of how wet her pussy was. He was glad it was raining to drown out any extra noise. He humped a little faster in time with his finger pumping in and out of her.

The pressure in her core was at its peak she was going to climax and what's worst she was going to be vocal about _this_. The eldest felt her walls tighten around his finger and brought all his actions to a halt when he heard her let out a long, deep sigh...he waited a moment and carefully withdrew his fingers from her for the final time. Still feeling greedy, he leaned over and turned her face slightly so he could gently kiss her lips; that’s when everything clicked for Dot. He tucked her in and quietly left the room, reluctantly so. He would have loved to stay snuggled up like that but he had a ‘situation’ that he needed to take care of especially while he had her smell on his fingers.

The next day Dot carried on as regularly as she could, like nothing ever happened. She thought maybe it a dream...a very bad dream…a very bad _wet_ dream…about her brother? She pondered the thought all morning, but she never mentioned it.

“You ok Dot?” the middle sibling asked.  
“Yeah…just thinking.” She droned, while picking at the last bit of her lunch.  
“Looks boring. ‘Ya wanna splash in the puddles?”  
At this she perked up, “Sure!”

There were light showers outside, but they didn’t mind it so long as there was no lightning around. The younger two grabbed their ponchos and rain boots and began to gear up. As soon as Wakko slipped his boots on, he noticed a very less than enthused brother, “Aren’t ‘ya gonna come with us?”

Yakko shook his head, “Not today baby bro, think I’ll just hang tight. Remember, if you see any lightning or hear any thunder you come back in here immediately.”

They both nodded their heads, Dot felt slightly relieved as she was still processing, well everything. Not too long after Wakko gently grabbed his sister’s hand, “Ready?” he asked her.  
  
“Mmhm!” she hummed with a nod and with that they were out the tower door, jumping from the balcony and splashing directly into a rather large puddle just below the tower.

When Yakko heard their laughter and cheering he plopped on the couch, his mind reeling from last night. He couldn’t believe what he did to her, the guilt always ate away at him for being attracted to his sister, but now he was a pervert, it was depressing...to say the least. But he couldn’t help himself, in his mind that was _his_ Dot, but he’d never have the guts to tell her. He didn’t want to hurt, confuse or even scare her and he definitely didn’t want her to look at him any differently than her loving older brother…but maybe he did? Feeling horrible, he lied down on the couch and pulled the blanket over him, doing his damndest to think of anything else but his feelings.

Splash! Came Wakko in his yellow rain boots into a somewhat deep puddle, wetting his sister in the process, Dot didn’t flinch.  
“Sorry sis...! Dot?” he walked over to his sister, examining the distant look on her face. “You ok? You’ve been quiet all morning. Did you sleep well?”

“I guess so. I’ve just been having a lot of repetitive dreams lately.” She said trying to avoid the topic of those dreams all together, “Do you know what it means?”

“That it’ll eventually come true?” they both looked at each other with puzzled shrugs, “Did you want to talk about them?”

She shook her head no, and of her troubling thoughts, “Naaah! Now stand aside and let me show you how it’s done!” she took a step back before running to the nearest puddle and stomping right into it creating a much more impressive splash than her brother’s, he couldn’t help but applaud his sister as she took a much deserved bow.

“You know what a cool little sister deserves?”  
Dot posed with triumph, “The world.” she stated confidently to which Wakko laughed, “Besides that, its donuts! Dozens of them!”  
“Are you sure they aren’t _all_ for yourself?”  
He chuckled and pets her head, “Did you wanna come with?” Dot was feeling a bit tired out from splashing around for almost two hours and declined.  
“Hurry back, and I want sprinkles!”

Dot carefully ascended the ladder to her home and entered inside, leaving her poncho and red rubber boots on the balcony. She noticed a lumpy blanket covering something. Curious, she pulled the blanket back to reveal Yakko curled up underneath the chill of being exposed caused him to open his eyes and look up at his sister, he kind of just gazed at her for a moment before sitting up and sighing, “What is it Dot; where’s Wakko?”

“He went to get us donuts. What’s the matter? You’ve been sighing all day.” She climbed on the couch next to him, bundling up underneath the blanket with him.  
Her brother almost heaved another sigh, how could Yakko possibly tell her that he had been feeling guilty even depressed about his feelings towards his young sibling. Neither of them had any idea...but his crush just might have caught him slipping.

In that moment it was just the two of them, should he just get it off his chest? "Dot..." he began as he turned most of his body towards her and gazed at her with such a pathetic longing look; his hand sliding up her leg and stopping at her thigh, just below the hem of her skirt “you ever want something you _know_ you can never have?” his thumbs made little circles on her inner thighs and she could feel a familiar mighty need building in her.  
She tried to focus, “I don’t think so...” 

Yakko loomed closer, the greediness building in him; ducking his head down to nuzzle their noses slowly in a circular motion. Dot flushed ever so slightly at the closeness, the feel of his hand slowly creeping under her skirt stirred something in her, now she could feel her heart beat between her legs. "Y-Yakko...?" His hand froze before tracing them up her arms until he could cup her cheeks and kiss them.  
  
“I-I’m going to take a shower.” _‘A really cold one’_ , he thought. “Let me know when Wakko gets back ok?”  
  
“Oh..Ok…” He let her face go and headed towards the bathroom with an awkward limp. Dot instantly found herself missing the closeness and the feel of his hands on her.

Wakko eventually came home with the promised donuts, surprised at the one box; she automatically assumed he ate the other three boxes.

The day ended and the siblings settled in their beds, but Dot found it hard to sleep with so much on her mind. Did her brother attempt to confess to her? Was the previous night a dream? It certainly felt real and the way her body reacted when he touched her was very real. Dot flushed as she remembered the way he rubbed her thighs, his hand sliding up…he was so close to touching her again but this time she was more excited than repulsed. She was making a mess of herself just thinking about it. Feeling embarrassed and ashamed she pulled her covers over head and tried to make an effort to fall asleep. Yakko didn’t enter their room that night.

“Wha-? Who?! **WAKKO**!” the youngest shouted as she held the empty box of donuts in her hand, she had at least six more and they were all gone. Her brother rushed out from the bathroom, toothbrush hanging from his mouth and toothpaste all over. “What? What is it?!”

“Don’t ‘what’ me, you ate all my donuts!”

Wakko couldn’t even recall going near her box, “I did not!”

“Well they were there before we went to bed!”

Yakko was still in the bathroom finishing up brushing his teeth as he heard the argument, once he finished he met his brother and sister in the kitchen. “Sibs, sibs calm it down. It’s too early for this. Dot I’ll take you out for ice cream if that makes you feel better.”

She nodded, it would, but it still didn’t explain where her donuts went, then she remembered a similar incident that took place years prior, “Wakko…don’t you sleep walk?” she recalled.

How was he supposed to know? He shrugged, “Why?”

She sighed now connecting the obvious dots, “Never mind it doesn’t matter now.” tossing the empty box over her shoulder and folding her arms.

Yakko pet her head as Wakko apologized, “Sorry about your donuts…”

Wakko decided to stay behind to his sibling’s surprise he wasn’t in the mood for ice cream.

Today was overcast it made the day feel gloomy to Yakko’s already depressed mood. They finally made it to their favorite ice cream parlor, and ordered, both getting their ice creams in cones; Dot ordered strawberry and Yakko got cake batter flavor. The youngest instantly began to lick her ice cream in delight as she waited on her brother. They sat on one of the benches outside of the establishment, enjoying their treat in silence…a rather awkward silence.  
  
Usually Yakko was always yakking away but this time he seemed like he lost his best friend, Dot glanced at him and noticed that he looked so tired, his eyes had bags and seemed to be full of…some emotion she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Had he been crying, was he losing sleep? Either way his mood was depressing her and now she wished that Wakko had come along. Her brother’s ice cream began to drip down his fingers and it became increasingly obvious to Dot that he wasn’t as interested in his desert as she was her own. She silently watched him as he swirled his tongue around the desert to prevent any more droplets from falling on his hand and sluggishly lapping at it; Dot felt her cheeks flush and a rush went through her, she felt that familiar pang between her legs again. Her brother actually was kind of handsome…but she hated seeing him like this. She finally broke the silence, “Yakko, please tell me what’s wrong.”

This snapped him out of his bored-like trance and he looked at her, he really didn’t know what to say, still so ashamed of his true feelings towards her.  
She continued, “You won’t play with us, and you’re so quiet and you look so tired. Why won’t you talk about it?”

Yakko sighed and hung his head, his ice cream now dripping down his hand, “…I’m going to get napkins.” he announced while trying to get up from his seat, but Dot grabbed his wrist and held it tight, pulling him back down. She didn’t let go of him, instead she abandoned her own ice cream and let her other hand join in. Yakko watched as she took his hand in both of hers and lifted it to her mouth and proceeded, with caution, to lick the melting treat from his gloved finger. Yakko’s eyes widened in surprise, but he just couldn’t find it in him to pull his hand away. All he could do was watch.

His little sister’s cheeks visibly flushed as she continued licking away at his hand, lapping up every drop that was on his hand. When she made it back to his index finger, she just gazed at him and began to slowly remove the fabric with her teeth revealing his bare hand. She dropped the glove from her mouth and continued her endeavor by suckling his index finger. Yakko blushed at the scene before him, her forwardness to do this in public or even doing this to him at all.

“Dot…” He whispered, tracing his finger ever so slightly across her fangs and brushing against her slippery tongue before slowly pulling his soaked finger from her, a trail of saliva followed from her soft lips. Those same lips he’d been claiming as his own for the better half of a month. He wanted them now.  
  
Dot noticed Yakko moving in closer to her face with that same longing look from yesterday and that’s when everything clicked what happened that night wasn’t a dream, and her repetitive dreams of being kissed…she stopped him from getting any closer.  
“Come here.” Grabbing his wrist she hopped off the bench and hurried down the parlor’s alley that led to the back of a large, yet secluded building; no sign of any traffic. Dot could feel the pang between her legs growing, and now she ached to be touched.  
“I want you to touch me...like you did before.”

He feigned confusion, “W-What..!?”

“I know Yakko, I was awake that night.”

Now he was horrified, “Dot I’m sorry, it was wrong o-”

She cut him off by grabbing his belt and yanking him closer to her, her small hand reached to cup his crotch and slowly began to stroke, he was already pretty hard; Yakko gasped at her touch which caused her cheeks to heat up.

“I felt you rubbing against me too…”

Yakko gulped, this was definitely something he wanted, something he wanted for a long time. He reached for the hand that was caressing him and held it, his tone was disheartening, “You know we shouldn’t be doing this...” She nodded her head with shame, not wanting to go through the phases of denial again, especially when she was just accepting it.

“Are you sure you want me to touch you?”

Her eyes seemed to light up before she eagerly nodded her head, “Yes, please touch me.”

Yakko could feel a weight being lifted from his shoulders; his tall form seemed to hover over her, “C-Can I kiss you?” he seemed so timid now, but he wanted to take things slow with her.

She closed her eyes, stood on her tippy toes and puckered her lips; Yakko wasted no time, he used one hand to cup her cheek, his thumb sliding across her soft lips before pressing his own to them. The kiss was gentle and sweet at first, then it began to heat up when Yakko slid some tongue into her, earning him the sweetest sound he’s ever heard from her. She moaned and he wanted to hear it again.

He finally responded to her wishes by sliding his hand up her thigh and disappearing under her skirt. He rubbed her outside of her panties, they were already dampened and it drove Yakko crazy. He pinned her against the concrete wall behind her and got on his knees, forgetting his own needs, and barely breaking their kiss since they were now at matching heights.

Fevered, she responded by wrapping her arms around his shoulders. His finger slid up and began to gently rub the sensitive button; he heard that sweet muffled sound again and broke their kiss so he could hear it more clearly. Dot’s legs trembled at his touch and she held up the hem of her skirt; she felt him slide her panties to the side and heard him gasp in awe at the display. He eyed her carefully and prodded his index finger at her entrance. Dot bit her bottom lip, now red with total need; a moment later she felt his finger slip inside. She huffed and felt her knees buckling the deeper he pushed. Amazed at how warm and slippery she felt on his digit, he slowly began pumping it into her, “Mmm..!” she hummed relishing the sensation.

Yakko could feel himself stiffening, but there was no way he’d be selfish about it and put his needs before hers, but almost miraculously, “Can I touch you too?”

“Are you sure?”

“I..want you to feel good too.” She breathed, undoing his belt and sliding her hand down is pants to grab a hold of his dick to lightly caress. Yakko sighed in delight, pressing himself closer to her and pumping his finger a bit faster into her she gasped and let out a louder moan, her hand gripping her brother a bit tighter and her hand pumping him faster

Yakko panted, feeling like a total dog on his knees; fingering his sister in an alley thrilled him a lot more than sneaking into her room at night…he could feel the guilt rising in him again no matter how hard he tried not to think about it. He pressed his face into her shoulder and inhaled her scent soon leaving a trail of kisses from her shoulder and up to her neck and right under her jaw; fingering her a little harder than before.

“I-It feels...so good…!” she moaned out, “Use two fingers.”

He obeyed by sliding his hand back and slowly pushing both of his digits into her, she was so tight and it caused him to let out a low groan just from the feel. Her breathing hitched as she tried to concentrate on pleasuring her brother but his fingers made it hard for her to focus. Once Yakko felt she was used to the feeling he rammed his fingers deeper and harder into her. Her moans went up and octave until he plugged them inside her and wiggled his fingers in her, his thumb now grazing over her clit, and rubbing in a circular motion. “Mmm..HNN…Y-Yakko…!” she felt him twitch in her hand at the mention of his name, his breathing picked up and his hips bucked. It was then Yakko had ceased all movements. Dot whimpered, she was so close “Why did you-?” he shushed her momentarily by sliding his fingers in her mouth. “Suck.” He demanded; she did. “That’s my good girl…”

With his free hand, he pulled her panties down to her ankles, “Spread your legs some and lean your back against the wall.” She complied, but it resulted in her removing her hand from his pants. Yakko gripped his sister’s hips and buried his face between her legs, lapping up her wetness and sucking her clit before sliding his tongue inside of her and slurping her up.

Dot was lost in pure ecstasy; her hand found its way to the top of Yakko’s head, gripping his short fur between her fingertips and moving his head back and forth while her hips began to grind against his mouth. “Ooh..Yakko..! I’m..cumming..!” She moaned before grinding her hips faster and tossing her head back against the wall, “I’m cumming! I’M CUMMING!!” she squealed before feeling her orgasm burst through her and squiring into her brother’s mouth. Dot held his head in place, panting feverishly as she rode his face to get all she could out of her orgasm. Yakko just watched the sight above him, loving the reality of his little sister using him like this. Her cute little face was completely shaded a deep red. Dot’s legs buckled, but Yakko caught her before she slumped to the pavement.

Breathless, “I..I want you..to finish too.” Yakko chuckled and helped his sister back to her feet amused at her selflessness, he helped pull up her panties. He checked his surroundings and rose to his feet. She looked up at him “Um..do you want me to use my mouth too?” the thought making her a little nervous since she’s never tried it before.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Besides he was pretty sure his sister wasn’t too keen on sucking dick in an alleyway.  
  
Relieved, she undid his belt and let his slacks fall apparently Yakko was free balling today, his dick hung between his legs and Dot felt her cheeks burning. ‘ _That’s what rubbed against me the night before?!_ ’ After getting over the initial surprise of her brother’s dick she took him into her hand once more and gave it a few good tugs, pre-cum began leaking from his tip. He let out that same low groan again and Dot couldn’t help but be entranced by his body and the noises he made. She gazed at him and put both hands on his shaft and twisted her hands while moving them up and down, he closed his eyes in bliss. “Just like that…” he moaned, she sped up and he began to pant again; then she slowed her movements, her grip getting tighter. More pre-cum had leaked from his hard shaft and she used it as lube to massage his pink tip, resulting in his face reddening, “Oooh..Dot…” he said softly.  
  
He could only dream of his sister touching him like this, but he felt the guilt and shame building along with his orgasm and his confessions on the tip of his tongue, he bit his bottom lip from stopping himself but her tight grip and sped up movements was sending him; she already knew his dark secret anyway...

“D-Dot I…I’ve been kissing you..in your sleep…” he groaned, “a lot…”  
By now she wasn’t as surprised, but she kept her gaze on him, noticing how desperate and close he was as he spoke, “I..I think about you a lot…” he admitted, his hips lightly bucking in her hands.  
She moved them faster, now mainly focusing on the tip. His moans grew closer together, one of his hands found its way to the side of Dot’s head, running his hands through her short hair until he firmly grasped, tossing his head back from the pleasure. “A-And… and-!”

“And?” His sister questioned as she continued her movements as fast as she could.

He bit his lip, he was going to explode, he used his free hand to old himself up on the wall behind Dot “I..I…!” his breathing got heavy, he couldn’t get the words out, his orgasm beating him to his last confession as he felt hot streams of his thick cum saturating his little sister’s hands and a few landing on his stomach and chest. He’d never cum that hard or so much from just masturbating.

Yakko still couldn’t get the words out as he was in the middle of catching his breath, while waiting Dot began to lick the few streams of cum from his body, bringing Yakko back down to reality.  
Her brother cupped her face with both of his hands and made her look at him, Dot didn’t move, instead she was curious about his final confession, “And…?” she repeated once more.  
Once he finally caught his breath, he looked down to gaze at his sister with a loving euphoric look, “I love you Dottie. I love you _a lot_.”

She felt her heart race in her chest, “I love you too…” she admitted.  
“Like a..girlfriend?” she hesitated to say.

Could they even give their relationship, let alone his baby sister, a title like that? He chuckled, “ _Much_ more than that.” He pulled up his pants and adjusted his belt. He gave his sister a soft kiss which she gladly returned, wrapping her arms around him, he lifted her into his arms and smiled tenderly at her.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
